Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jig device for a trunk lid, and more particularly, to a jig device for a trunk lid capable of allowing the trunk lid to be mounted on a trunk body in the state in which the trunk lid is closed at the time of being mounted.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in a vehicle assembling line, components such as a door, a bonnet, a trunk lid, and the like, have been mounted at appropriate places on a vehicle body. However, at the time of performing this work, high assembling precision is required.
To this end, a system of using a special assembling jig configured to be appropriate for the respective components to determine positions of the components and assemble the components to the vehicle body at the determined positions has been conventionally used.
Describing a process of assembling a trunk lid among them to a trunk body, a hinge enabling rotation of the trunk lid is mounted at one end of the trunk body, a jig is mounted so that the trunk lid is easily mounted, and the trunk lid is then assembled in the state in which it is opened.
However, the trunk lid to the prior art is assembled only in the state in which it is opened due to the hinge and the jig. Therefore, according to the prior art, since the trunk lid is assembled in the state in which it is opened at the time of being mounted, it is difficult to confirm a clearance generated between the trunk body and the trunk lid, such that marketability is decreased and work convenience is decreased due to a work for adjusting it.
An exemplare of a known device is Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1993-0009852.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.